Pond
by Neon Green Jumpsuit
Summary: A short InoxSakura one shot thing. Sakura contemplates telling Ino of her crush. Ino does the same. What becomes of them? Rated for language? Hints of intimate situations.


**A/N: Just a little something for everyone's favorite (or least favorite) pink haired Genin. The kiddos in this story are about 14ish I guess. Slight A/U I guess. Because like... Everything is just normal. They're still ninja's and whatever but everything is happy. Yay! You know what I mean? No evil Gaara or Orochimaru... They's all just one big happy family. If you'll take notice, most of my stories are going to be like this. **

**Hints of Choujamaru and Naruske. And slight Temarata. Don't you just love the names I've given them:P**

* * *

**Narrator**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. _Perfect day for a dip in the pond._ Thought Sakura. A few months ago, Sakura had found a lovely little pond, deep in the forest. It really was amazing. When Sakura had reached her own little haven, she had kicked her sandals off as she walked towards the small body of water. Dipping her toes in to check the temperature, she let her mind wander to her beloved, blonde beauty. Sakura had been infatuated with Ino for quite sometime now. _"You should tell her. If she means that much to you, then the feeling _must _be mutual."_ Sakura's dear friend, Hinata, had told her. Hinata understood her predicament. She was going through the same thing with a blonde love of her own. Sakura felt sorry for the poor girl. The blonde Hinata was madly in love hardly even noticed her. Sakura and Hinata had come to a decision. _"You know, Hinata. We could always confess our 'undying love and gratitude' to the girls together.' There was a long silence. Which was shortly ruined as the two burst into laughter "Oh, Sakura. I really don't think that'd be a good idea." Hinata said through giggles. "And even if we did, who's to say they'll like us back?" At this, Sakura sighed. "I really don't know. But all we can hope for is the best. Hehe. I could just imagine Temari jumping you." And Sakura was back on the floor, laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Hinata just blushed. _Sakura sighed. 'What am I going to do?'

Snapping back to reality, Sakura realized she still had her foot in the pond. Quickly stripping down to her underwear, Sakura jump into the water. 'Ahh... That feels so nice...' Sakura began to wonder if Ino could ever return her feelings. If only Ino knew...

**Skip to Ino's POV**

Chouji and Shikamaru are doing it again. Well they aren't doing _it _again, but they _are_ annoying the hell out of me. All this lovey dovey crap is really getting on my nerves. Ever since they had confessed their love for each other all they've been doing is... Well I don't know exactly what it is. Always looking into each others eyes while holding hands and exchanging kisses. Ugh. It's pathetic. I've gotten over my Sasuke Obsession on moved on. My new object of desire is one with unnaturally pink hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Every time I'm near her, my heart goes all fluttery and I feel like... Like... I don't know. It's all so confusing. I still can't believe we ruined our friendship over a boy. I never really liked him in the first place. I was trying to show Sakura that I was better than her, I guess.

I doubt she'd even like me back. I mean, come _on._ It's just so weird. Not the fact that we're both girls. Homosexuality is very common in Konoha. It's not frowned upon or anything either. But that's not what is so weird. It's just that we have such an odd history together. I dunno. Maybe I should tell her. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Sakura, it's high time I told you how I feel.

**Back to Sakura, Sakura's POV**

If only Ino knew... I really want to tell her. I really do. It's just... I get so shy around her. I think Hinata is rubbing off on me. If only Ino would rub off on me. Ack! I'm doing it again. I just need to relax is all.

**Narrator**

And with that, Sakura placed the pile of her clothes near the edge and rest her head on it, intent on relaxing.

**Ino's POV again**

Sakura, it's high time I told you how I feel.

"Hey, Chouji, Shikamaru, I'm gonna head home now."

"Hm? What? Oh. Okay then. Bye, Ino... Oh Shikamaru stop, you're making me blush!"

Ugh. Why must they be so... _Them._ Whatever. I need to find Sakura.

**Narrator**

Ino pondered where her beloved could be. _'Hm. Maybe Sasuke or Naruto will know.'_ And so she was off to their teams training spot. When Ino had arrived, neither Sasuke nor Naruto could be seen.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you here?"

"Who's there?" Ino distinctly heard Sasukes deep voice coming from somewhere off in the trees.

"Oh, Sasuke. It's Ino," She replied, walking slowly towards where the voice was coming from. "Do you know where Sakura went? I need to talk to her."

"Ugh. Yeah. She left to go somewhere in the forest. I think she was headed East. Mmm."

"Oh... Okay." Ino replied as she reached the spot where she heard Sasuke. "Thank y-OH MY GOD! MY EYES!!!"

"Ohhh Sasuke... " The voice of none other than Naruto.

"Ino. Go away."

"You don't need to tell me twice." And Ino ran off into the woods. Terrified of the scene she had just witnessed. _'They always _did _seem kind of suspicious...'_

**Ino's POV**

Okay. Judging from the moss on the trees, East is this way. I wonder what Sakura could be doing off in the woods. I thought she hated the forest, because of all the bugs? Hm. Oh. My. God. What am I going to say? Do I just go up to her and say 'Hey, Sakura, I've been madly in love with you for what seems like forever. Be my bitch?' Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?

**Narrator**

After about 10 minutes of walking, Ino could see the glimmer of water. As she approached the small body of water, she could make out a small figure, at the edge. Ino's breath hitched. It was the absolute, most stunning thing she had ever seen. There, in the water, was none other than Sakura. _'Oh Sakura...' _Ino thought _'You're so beautiful...'_

**Sakura's POV . Haven't been here in a while.**

Hmmm... This is so nice. No loud mouthed Naruto to bother me... No stuck up Sasuke to annoy me... This is perfection. What was that? I swear I just heard a twig snap.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked shakily. If it was some pervert...

"Sakura? It's Ino."

Oh. My. God! I think I just died. Nope. Still here.

"This place is beautiful..."

Why couldn't I have died?

"Did you find this place by yourself?"

"Y-yeah. I stumbled upon it once, awhile back. It really is gorgeous..."

"And so is its finder..."

"I-Ino! Don't say such things.."

I can't believe she just said that! Does she have any idea what kind of false hope that's bringing me?

"But it's true. Sakura, you are by far the most amazing person I've ever met."

**Narrator**

Ino stepped closer to Sakura.

"I-Ino... W-what are you talking about?" Sakura managed to stutter. Hinata really_ was_ rubbing off on her.

"Sakura. There's something important I have to tell you. I've waited so long, I don't think I can hold it in any longer." As Ino spoke, she was had reached the edge of the small pond and sit cross legged behind Sakura.

"R-really?"

Ino smiled.

"Yeah, really. Sakura I-"

Ino's words were cut off as Sakura had pounced onto Ino's lap, crushing their lips together. When they broke for air, all Ino could do was smile.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino said with tears in her eyes "I love you so much!"

As these words reached her ears, Sakura couldn't help but let out a small squeal of delight.

"Ino... I couldn't have said it better myself."

With that said, they had officially become Konoha's newest gay couple. And they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... Now wasn't that just beautiful? Would you believe that I made that up on the spot? Well... You best believe it. I bet all of you were thinking Hinata was in love with Naruto. Weren't you?! I knew it. But if you read the A/N at the beginning, you would have known. Shame on you. I just loved this. My very first yuri pairing XD Be proud for me. -NGJ.**


End file.
